


Keep the Hits Coming

by dreaminginside



Series: Talk Shit Get Hit [3]
Category: Topp Dogg
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, dumb stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/pseuds/dreaminginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyang is being unusually quiet, and Yoonchul sends a small thanks to any god that is listening for universal fear of angry librarians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Hits Coming

**Author's Note:**

> always for my lovely and amazing pro jenny husband

Taeyang is being unusually quiet, and Yoonchul sends a small thanks to any god that is listening for universal fear of angry librarians.

They’re taking up an entire table in the back, Yoonchul’s books laid out orderly on one side, Taeyang’s bag spilled across the other. This is likely some kind of metaphor for their individual personalities, but Yoonchul is waist deep in ap calculus and doesn’t have time to entertain psychology right now.

Taeyang is in the process of doodling on Yoonchul’s notes and doing none of his own work, reading Yoonchul’s problems softly under his breath. Yoonchul knows that Taeyang must be bored out of his mind, and has tried to convince him more than once to go do something else for Yoonchul’s daily library time, but he simply insists that _fair maiden needs his company_. 

“You don’t have to be my guard dog you know,” Yoonchul laughs, watching Taeyang break a pencil trying to draw something obscene on Yoonchul’s geography notes. Yoonchul doesn’t really care, but foresight tells him he should prepare an excuse as to why there are poorly drawn dicks all over his neatly written history of medieval europe. “I don’t think I’m going to get beat up in the library, go bother Hyosang or something.”

“But bothering you is so much more entertaining,” Taeyang grumbles, picking slightly at the bandage on his cheek, hiding a rather large bruise from the last time someone tried testing Yoonchul’s height against the space of a locker. Yoonchul’s cheeks color at the thought, because though he’ll never admit it out loud, Taeyang’s hell bent protectiveness of him is really quite endearing. “People talk shit everywhere my dear maiden, the library is not get out of jail free card from getting hit.”

Yoonchul just shakes his head and goes back to his problems, something much more predictable and reliable to come out as he expects than Taeyang. Taeyang takes to playing with his free hand under the table, following the path of lines down Yoonchul’s hand in a way that is much too distracting for Yoonchul’s liking. He almost bites through his eraser when his mind starts to stray from calculus and to other things involving Taeyang’s hands, so he takes to linking their hands together instead, using his pencil and calculator with his remaining hand.

Yoonchul chews on his eraser thoughtfully before punching numbers in his calculator, surprised that Taeyang hasn’t piped up in awhile, the last thing having been a _I wish I was your calculus homework, because then I’d be hard and you’d be doing me on the desk_. The fact that Yoonchul is able to formulate Taeyang’s exact voice and expression in his head should probably worry him a bit, but instead it brings a soft smile to his face, flipping the page of his book.

“Why don’t you actually do some of your university applications?” Yoonchul murmurs as he scribbles out the derivative, trying to write around Taeyang’s earlier drawing of what could be either a mangled looking horse or a dick. Yoonchul is very much hoping it is the former. “My mom says if I have to be with you then you have to get in somewhere at least, even if it’s for a dead end music degree. Go prove her wrong or something.”

Yoonchul waits for the sarcastic reply, this time writing around a poorly drawn butterfly, or another dick, he doesn’t really know.

There is no sarcasm, as Taeyang is dead asleep, head set solidly on the pile of notes and books that had been surrounding them.

Yoonchul snorts and hopes Taeyang isn’t drooling all over his books, leaning down to see the pages fluttering as the older boy breathes out. He sighs and sets down his pencil, reaching across the table to brush the overgrown and unstyled bangs out of Taeyang’s face. For all his teasing he knows that Taeyang has been more highly strung than usual lately thanks to all the talk of university and futures and such, not much helped by Yoonchul’s mother harassing him whenever he steps foot in his house.

“You’re an idiot,” Yoonchul mumbles, playing absentmindedly with the ends of Taeyang’s hair, setting down his pencil to gently pull the book out from under his boyfriend’s head. He has a moment where he sees every act of stupidity that Taeyang has committed throughout the course of their relationship, and can’t help but laugh. He thinks he must be the true idiot here, because he can only smile, thinking about kisses on the creases of his eyes in the mornings after sleep overs, the smile Taeyang gives him whenever he needs patched up, Taeyang’s hand in his. He feels sick to his stomach with the sentimentality, and wonders if he really has become the fair maiden Taeyang always teases him of being. “But you’re my idiot, so I can deal with it.”

“I can hear you, you know,” The hand in his tightens as Taeyang’s eyes blink open, and Yoonchul almost pulls back like he’s been burnt, hand dropping from Taeyang’s hair. “I close my eyes for ten minutes and there you go getting all sentimental and insulting me.”

Yoonchul turns an interesting shade of red as he sputters, trying to focus resolutely back on his notes, but Taeyang doesn’t let him go, pulling Yoonchul until his upper half is sprawled awkwardly across the table. Taeyang’s hand loosely cups Yoonchul’s cheek and he smiles that goofy smile that makes Yoonchul’s stomach do uncomfortable flips before pressing their lips together. Yoonchul’s sputtering is muffled as he weaves a hand back in Taeyang’s hair, and he can’t help but smile back into Taeyang’s mouth, even if they’re in the library and this is sure to throw all further work plans to hell.

It’s warm like the afternoon light slanting through the window, and Yoonchul tucks this moment into his memory for sometime when he might need it, pushing back his ever present embarrassment at these things to enjoy the feeling of Taeyang’s mouth on his.

Taeyang’s fingers rest on Yoonchul’s cheek when he pulls back slightly, lopsided grin returning at the small sigh that leaves Yoonchul’s lips as he murmurs against them. “You’re my nerd, don’t you forget it.”

“I’m not getting any more work done today, am I,” Yoonchul mutters, leaning his head forward to knock against Taeyang’s for a moment, pulling back quickly when he hears someone clear their throat from beyond the far bookshelf. He really hates how Taeyang makes him forget where he is a good half of the time. “And _you’re_ obviously not getting anything done, lets just go back to my house, maybe my mom will feed you dinner too.”

“Your mom will poison me you mean,” Taeyang hums, shoving Yoonchul’s books into his bag in a way that makes Yoonchul’s organized little heart cringe. Taeyang grabs his hand and drags him away in his usual fashion, and Yoonchul tries to pretend he can’t feel the crotchety old librarian’s eyes boring into the back of his head. “And we could still do work. I need a little help with my calculus, can you integrate my natural log?”

Yoonchul punches him in the shoulder as they walk out, and bemoans that this is actually his life. Yet his grip on Taeyang’s hand never loosens, too focused on Taeyang’s bright smile and the sound of his laughter to really care.

 

....

 

_“Taeyang, my love for you is like the derivative of a concave up function because it is always increasing. We're going to assume this concave up function resembles x^2 so that slopes is actually increasing.”_

_“Shut up nerd, it’s only funny when I do it.”_

_Yoonchul makes admiral effort at throwing Taeyang out the window._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope everyone enjoyed!! All of everything is appreciated!


End file.
